Hold My Heart
by JakillNearBeg
Summary: Jesse returns to North Academy tomorrow, but Jaden needs to tell him what happened in the alternate dimension first. This is how it happens. Oneshot.


Hey guys! I want to start being thanking you all for taking the time to read this story. It's a rather short oneshot that I wrote in school today, inspired by the song "Hold My Heart" by Sara Bareilles. As you read, look for symbolism, because that's what I was aiming for. As usual, I own nothing.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting over Academy Island. Being in the middle of the ocean, the sunset was always a beautiful sight. The sky was painted with hues of pink and blue, and the lightest orange played around the edges. Stratos clouds lay low in the sky, forming a pathway into the world beyond.<p>

Duel Academy's beach was very peaceful at this time, as waves lapped lazily upon the shore, washing up shells in every shade imaginable, creating brilliant displays of color reminiscent of the sky above. Further down the coast, the seawater seeped into the space between the rocks, leaving its white foam behind for seconds before it rejoined the ocean as another wave entered.

"Watch out Jesse!" a voice called. It belonged to a male, with a large head of brown hair and a red jacket. He and his companion were sitting on one of the flatter rocks, a safe distance away from the ocean, except in the unluckiest of times.

Jesse recoiled from the water which had wet his backside, and shifted his position so as to be across the other boy. "Jaden!" he scolded. Jaden laughed. A smile formed on Jesse's lips, and his ran a hand through his blue hair to ensure it was sufficiently dry.

"Sorry Jesse," Jaden said. He had rocked onto his back and was now sitting up, legs crossed. "It's just that the wave was huge and when you didn't see…"

Jesse shook his head, failing to maintain a sense of disappointment, a new smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. "We should move if the tide's coming in."

They picked themselves up and left, just in time to escape another wall of water that crashing down nearby, sending spray at their backs.

"It's a good thing your duel disk didn't get wet," Jaden said. Jesse pointed to another sitting place – a flat rock farther from the ocean, almost under the shade of a nearby tree that loomed overhead. They sat down in the solace of their chosen area, silent until they had both shifted position enough so as to remain comfortable.

"I don't want to leave," Jesse said. "I like it here."

"The ship sails tomorrow?" Jaden asked.

"The ship sails tomorrow." Jesse sighed, and there was another silence between them.

"If you're leaving tomorrow," Jaden said, "Then there's something I have to tell you."

Jesse looked at Jaden, making eye contact. "Anything you want," he said.

Jaden took a deep breath. "That night in the alternate dimension during my duel with Yubel, I…"

His voice was soft. "It's okay, Jaden. You can tell me."

Jaden took another breath and said nothing for several seconds. "I used Super Polymerization to save the dimensions and fused my soul with Yubel's!" he blurted, his face flushing visibly.

Jesse blinked. "What?" He asked.

"I know it's a lot to take in—"

"So you love her," Jesse declared.

"I love you too," he replied, his voice barely a whisper.

Jesse blinked again. He loosened the tension in his shoulders as he sighed, letting them drop. "I know," he said. He sounded tired. "I'm glad you told me, Jaden, but I just need some time to think about this." Jesse stood up and began to walk away.

"Jesse!" Jaden called. Jesse spun around. "Will I see you before you go?"

The last ray of sunlight winked below the horizon as Jesse replied.

* * *

><p>I know, cliffhanger, sorry! No, I'm not going to finish this - I want to know what you think Jesse's going to do. I had multiple things in mind, but I don't think its as meaningful if I provide the end here. I think that this is where each of us need to provide our own endings.<p>

With that in mind, please review! Please comment on whether they were in character, what you thought, etc, etc. Constructive criticism is always appreciated, but all reviews will be welcomed. :)

Here are the lyrics that inspired this:

_I want to tell you so  
>Before the sun goes dark<br>How to hold my heart  
>'Cause I don't wanna let go, let go, let go<br>I don't wanna let go, let go of you_

_I don't wanna let go..._

~ JakillNearBeg


End file.
